User blog:Tonygameman/Request from Don Bluth's Death Glare
I got a request from Don Bluth (not that seductive-death-glare-animator one) who wanted these series below. Care Bears Cheer Bear *Mini Access *Acrobatics *Rainbow LEGO Bricks *Illumination *Character Change (other Bears) Harvest Moon: Back to Nature Farmer *Mini Access *Intelligence *Plant Growth *Drone (Puppy) *Super Strength (Cow) *Flight (Chicken) *Sword Switches (his Rake) Fable Hero of Oakvale *Acrobatics *Vine Cut *Sword Switches *Super Strength **Super Strength Handles *Magic *Magical Shield Gunblade Y - L.A. Machineguns Nameless Protagonist *Acrobatics *Laser Deflection *Target *Laser *Silver LEGO Blowup *Illumination *Intelligence Earthworm Jim Jim *Acrobatics *Super Strength **Super Strength Handles *Intelligence (Four brains) *Grapple (Worm Whip) *Rope Swings *Drone (Worm Body) *Glide (Helicopter Head) *Target (Plasma Blaster) *Laser *Silver LEGO Blowup *Laser Deflection *LEGO Constructs (The Orb of Quite Remarkable Power) *Sword Switches (Sword of Righteousness) *Boomerang (Snott) Virtual-On Temjin *Acrobatics *Hacking *Technology *Silver LEGO Blowup (Power Bomb) *Target (M.P.B.L.) *Laser *Sword Switches (M.P.B.L.) *Glide (Gliding Ram) *Super Strength **Super Strength Handles Space Invaders Ship (Vehicle) *Accelerator Switches *Tow Bar *Guardian *Laser *Special Attack (Alien Stampede) Fatal Frame Miku Hinaski *Acrobatics *Stealth *Intelligence *Target *Illumination *Drone *Character Change (Mafuyu Hinasaki) Duck Hunt Duck Hunt Duo (Dog & Duck) *Digging *Tracking *Flight *Glide *Drone (Duck) *Laser (NES Zapper) Chibi-Robo Chibi-Robo (character) *Acrobatics *Mini Access *Grapple (Zip-Lash) *Rope Swings *Hazard Cleaner (Vacuum) *Sword Switches (Toothbrush) *Flight (Chibi-Copter) *Drone (Telly Vision) *Heart Regeneration R.O.B. R.O.B. (character) *Hacking *Technology *Laser (Robo Beam) *Flight *Target (Gyro) *Fix-It *Super Strength Just Cause Rico Rodriguez *Acrobatics *Grapple *Stealth *Hacking *Technology *Target *Laser Deflection Masters of the Universe He-Man *Sword Switches *Vine Cut *Super Strength **Super Strength Handles *Acrobatics Thundercats Lion-O *Acrobatics *Sword Switches (Sword of Omens) *Vine Cut *Flight *Laser Deflection *Electricity *Laser *Super Strength **Super Strength Handles Gargoyles Goliath *Flight *Super Strength **Super Strength Handles *Acrobatics *Target (Gun) *Intelligence Ghost in the Shell Motoko Kusanagi *Acrobatics *Hacking *Technology *Intelligence *Fix-It *Relic Detection *Target *Silver LEGO Blowup *Character Change **Batou **Chief Aramaki **Togusa Pixels Sam Brenner *Hacking *Technology *Fix-It *Laser *Super Strength (Hammer from Donkey Kong) *Drone *Character Change **Ludlow Lamonsoff (Intelligence) **Eddie Plant (Mini Access) **Lady Lisa (Acrobatics, Vine Cut, Sword Switches) Die Hard John McClane *Intelligence *Stealth *Target ("Beretta 92" Pistol) *Laser Deflection Godzilla (series) Godzilla *Super Strength **Super Strength Handles *Laser (Atomic Breath) *Hazard Protection *Big Transformation *Invulnerability Gamera (series) Gamera *Super Strength **Super Strength Handles *Stealth (hides on his shell) *Hazard Protection *Big Transformation *Invulnerability BlazBlue Ragna *Acrobatics *Sword Switches *Vine Cut *Super Strength **Super Strength Handles *Laser Deflection *Heart Regeneration *Character Change (Taokaka) **Rainbow LEGO Bricks **Super Speed **Drone (Cat) Berserk Guts *Acrobatics *Hacking *Technology *Super Strength **Super Strength Handles *Target (Throwing Knives) *Silver LEGO Blowup (Miniature Bombs) *Vine Cut (Dagger) *Sword Switches (Dragonslayer) *Character Change (other protagonists) Inside Out Joy *Acrobatics *Illumination *Glide *Target *Character Change (other emotions) **Sadness (Water Spray, Mini Access) **Fear (Stealth, Super Speed) **Disgust (Grapple, Rope Swing) **Anger (Super Strength, Super Strength Handles, Big Transformation) TRON: Legacy Sam Flynn *Acrobatics *Hacking *Technology *Laser *Electricity *Boomerang (Identity Disc) Quorra *Acrobatics *Vine Cut *Sword Switches (Light Katana) *Electricity *Grapple (Light Grapple Hook) *Rope Swings *Laser Deflection (Identity Disc) Lilo & Stitch Stitch *Super Strength **Super Strength Handles *Acrobatics *Mini Access *Target (Blaster) *Intelligence *Hacking *Technology *Wall Climb The Beatles Yellow Submarine (Vehicle) *Underwater Swimming *Underwater Drone *Flight *Cargo Hook *Rainbow LEGO Bricks Category:Blog posts